Firefly
Firefly (Garfield Lynns) is a fictional character in DC Comics created by France Herron and Dick Sprang. He first appeared in Detective Comics #184 (June 1952) and is an enemy of Batman. Fictional character biography Pre-Crisis Firefly is introduced as Garfield Lynns, a down-and-out film visual effects expert who attempts to rob a theater by faking a fire, only to be stopped by Batman and Robin. He escapes, and in the darkness Batman sees a distant firefly, which he mistakes for Lynns' lit cigarette and chases in the wrong direction. Inspired, Lynns becomes The Firefly, using various lighting effects and optical illusions in his crimes. As a costumed criminal, Firefly has fought not only Batman and Robin, but also the Creeper and the Outsiders. The second Firefly is Ted Carson, an ostensibly wealthy gold mine heir who gambles away the family fortune and turns to crime to maintain his lifestyle. He is also Bruce Wayne's rival for the affections of Kathy Kane (aka Batwoman). His first appearance is in Batman #126, Sept. 1959.Batman #126 Post-Crisis How much of Firefly's pre-Crisis history that is still intact is unclear, but post-Crisis, he works primarily with fire instead of lighting effects, and he also displays a pyromaniac streak. Garfield Lynns is originally a pyrotechnic expert for motion pictures, but falls victim to Gotham City's severe poverty and turns to crime, displaying signs of pyromania. Lynns is captured by Batman and Robin after his first robbery. He takes up arson as a hobby, but it soon turns to an obsession; he believes he can see visions in the flames. Inspired by actual fireflies, he builds a suit and becomes a professional arsonist. Early in his criminal career Firefly becomes the protégé of Killer Moth, looking to duplicate the success of crime-fighting duo Batman and Robin. The alliance falls apart when Killer Moth realizes the full extent of Firefly's madness and fears for his own well-being. In the Knightfall storyline, Firefly's plan after his escape from Arkham Asylum is to burn all the places he didn't go to as a child. He successfully destroys his first two targets, but Batman captures him at the site of his third, the Gotham Zoo. He is one of the main villains in part 1, but is captured. He has been locked up so long he has been mostly forgotten about. Knightfall marks one of the few moments where Lynns face is revealed; he has black hair with white highlights. In a recent attempt to burn Gotham to the ground, Firefly is horribly burned when the chemical factory he targeted explodes. He suffers burns over 90 percent of his body (what portion of his body isn't burnt has yet to be revealed), and is ultimately sentenced to Blackgate Prison. He was one of the inmates of Blackgate when it was under the control of Lock-Up during the No Man's Land story arc. When Nightwing was captured trying to retake Blackgate from Lock-Up, Firefly (now wearing a mask over his face) wanted to kill him and wear his skin over his burned body.Nightwing #35-39 He makes a short appearance in the JLA story arc "Crisis Of Conscience"JLA #115-#119 fighting Catwoman in Gotham City over a diamond before Batman arrives. Although an epic battle between the Secret Society and the Justice League ensues, Firefly is knocked out and remains unconscious during the entire battle. He makes another short appearance in the 2005 mini series Villains United, when the Secret Six attempts to escape the Society's grasp. Firefly is among the numerous heroes and villains apparently murdered by the OMACs in the pages of DC's The OMAC Project, although he later appears alive in Villains United: Infinite Crisis Special and Gotham Underground. Firefly appears with Mr. Freeze facing the Batman (though Firefly is wearing the same uniform as the Firefly design of The Batman).Superman/Batman Annual #3 Following the Final Crisis, Firefly was with Cheetah III's Secret Society of Super Villains at the time when Genocide was created. He was defeated by Wonder Woman alongside Shrapnel, Phobia, and T.O. Morrow. Firefly is recruited by a new Black Mask to a part of a group of villains that aiming to take over Gotham, but he follows his own agenda. Inspired on the chemicals that Black Mask used on him, Firefly inserts chips in Gothamites in order to make them burn."Batman - Streets of Gotham #1" Powers and abilities In his Pre-Crisis appearances, Firefly utilizes tricks using colored lights in his crimes. In his Post-Crisis appearances, Firefly is an expert in pyrotechnics and explosives. He has thorough knowledge of inflammable agents. His suit contains a flamethrower, grenade launchers, and an extensive arsenal of fire-creating weapons. The fixed wings mounted on his back allow him to glide on the updrafts of the fires he creates. Other versions Flashpoint In the alternate timeline of the Flashpoint event, Firefly is a member of the Ambush Bugs led by Canterbury Cricket. He is killed in battle against the Amazons.Flashpoint: The Canterbury Cricket #1 In other media Television ]] * In ''The New Batman Adventures, Firefly was voiced by Mark Rolston. In "Torch Song", this version of Garfield Lynns is a pyrotechnics engineer who kidnaps his ex-girlfriend, a singer named Cassidy, who had fired and dumped him after he botched a pyrotechnics display at one of her concerts. He made an attempt on her life until Batman arrived. Although Batgirl rescues Cassidy, Lynns escapes and creates the armor that enables him to become Firefly. He smokes out the building Cassidy and her crew are in, enabling him to make off with Cassidy. Using a fireproof metal armor, Batman finds Firefly at an abandoned factory and after a fight, defeats him and rescues Cassidy (however, she develops pyrophobia as a result of her experience). Firefly also appears in the episode "Legends of the Dark Knight" in which he has been hired to burn down a building so that its owner could collect the insurance. A group of children stumble across his plans, yet Batman saves them and defeats Firefly. The producers had wanted to use Firefly in the earlier series Batman: The Animated Series, but were forbidden by Fox to use any pyromaniac character. * Firefly later reappears on Justice League in the episode "Only a Dream" with Mark Rolston reprising his role. He is one of the villains (besides Volcana, Luminus, Copperhead, and Solomon Grundy) sprung from prison. He and Volcana (to whom he has developed a liking due to her fire-based powers) are apprehended by Green Lantern and Batman. * In Batman Beyond, Firefly's costume can be seen on display in the Batcave. ]] * Firefly appears in ''The Batman voiced by Jason Marsden. In the series, he first appeared in "The Big Heat" as a mercenary and arsonist for hire. His weapons and paraphernalia include a heat ray, a battle suit, and a jetpack (which sounds like a fly when it is used). He was hired by GothCorp to attack its rivals, only to be defeated by Batman who left evidence that exposed Firefly's connection to GothCorp. He returned in "Fire and Ice", where he teamed up with Mr. Freeze. He joined Team Penguin in the episode "Team Penguin" along with Killer Croc, Killer Moth and Ragdoll. In "White Heat", Firefly gains a new partner and lover named Dr. Jane "Blaze" Blazedale and they both steal a phosphorus isotope to upgrade his battle suit. An accident causes the phosphorus isotope to mutate Firefly into a creature called Phosphorus. He acquires greater powers, but is also driven insane soon after his transformation. * Firefly appears in Batman: The Brave and the Bold voiced by Robin Atkin Downes. This version is based on the Pre-Crisis version of Firefly. In "A Bat Divided!", he was seen at a bar where the bad guys hang out until Firestorm and the three Batmen show up. In "Emperor Joker!", Firefly uses his light powers to cause Batman problems and create his Rainbow Creature. Batman uses his rainbow costumes to defeat him. In the series finale "Mitefall!" a CGI Firefly is on Batmite's TV. * Firefly appears in "Burned", the tenth episode of Arrow, portrayed by Andrew Dunbar where he is depicted as a former firefighter. After being left for dead and brutally scarred in a fire years prior, he becomes embittered and goes after members of his former company.http://www.heroesandhellions.com/daily-debriefing/new-arrow-promo-villain-confirmed/ He is never shown in his traditional costume- instead wearing a firefighter's uniform-, with the name 'Firefly' being a nickname he and his graduation class acquired after they joined the fire department, each of them possessing a tattoo of a firefly on their hands. At the episode's conclusion, after Oliver Queen stops him from killing the last member of his class, he walks into the flames that he had set earlier, and is subsequently burnt to death. Film * The character of the Man in Black in Batman: Gotham Knight was inspired by Firefly. He used a jet pack in his robberies and was skilled at creating technology. After getting caught by Batman, Gordon's unit: Crispus Allen and Anna Raimerez escort him, with his real name being Jacob Freely, to Arkham Asylum. He was voiced by George Newbern. Video games * Firefly is also one of the bosses in the Batman Leapster Game * Firefly is featured as an unlockable villain through the "Villain Hunt" in the Nintendo DS version of LEGO Batman: The Video Game. Firefly's costume here is similar to his look in The Batman. * A biography for Lynns (as Firefly) can be found in the 2009 game Batman: Arkham Asylum. It can be unlocked by scanning newspaper clippings of him in the Patient Observatory in the Medical Facility as the answer to one of Riddler's riddles. Also, his flamethrowing backpack is there. According to the biography, 90% of his body was covered in burn scars after an accident. * While not physically appearing in the game Batman: Arkham City, it was revealed that Firelfy was currently operating with Black Mask in his own newly-formed gang and assisted him with his first (and successful) breakout attempt from the prison before the events of the game. However, during Roman's escape, Lynns disappeared and was left behind by the gang. Also, Azrael states that "Gotham will burn". This gives a possibility that Firefly might appear in the next chronological game. Toys * An action figure for Firefly as depicted in The Batman was released as part of the range. * Although Firefly did not appear in the live-action movie The Dark Knight, the toy-line did include an action figure of him. * Firefly is also a character released in the Wizkids DC Heroclix: Arkham Asylum range. See also * List of Batman Family adversaries References Category:Males Category:Batman Villains Category:Deceased Category:Arkham Asylum Patients Category:Tech-Villains